


MitsuKoko Poems

by Hinaga_Moizaf



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Diary/Journal, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Poetry, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fatherhood, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, KokoMitsu, Love Poems, MitsuKo - Freeform, Mitsukoko, OTP Feels, On Hiatus, Poetic, Poetry, Realization, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaga_Moizaf/pseuds/Hinaga_Moizaf
Summary: A collection of poems focusing on moments in their relationship.[Author's Note : On a hiatus, the latest poem is 'Our Secret Spring']
Relationships: Kokoro | 556/Mitsuru | 326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Our Ai, Our Baby Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuru recounting the time he first met their daughter after she was born.

I thought I couldn't love anyone else (even more),  
until I saw her tiny face placed next to my Heart, and that Love began to soar.  
When I first saw her, it was only a fraction of a second  
Cherry blossom petals could fall slower, I reckon.  
But I was transcended from my earthly connections that once lingered  
When her whole hand took hold of my single finger.

I thought I was seeing an Angel reborn as our daughter  
That somewhere between this Life and the End  
All three of us prematurely set sail across Heavenly waters.  
That wasn't the case, and I'm glad it wasn't  
Because after that initial wave of overwhelming joy  
After my Heart laid there with a smile that could rival the song of a Turtle dove,  
I realised Ai herself was a gift from above  
But the two of us were the ones who breathed life into her.

I thought of what she'd look like, sound like,  
and all of the other aspects that would make our baby bear-  
At that moment when she was right in front of me, I was flooded with only the utmost care.  
She couldn't be more perfect if an Angel that plucked one of its wings  
And used its feather to create a single strand of her hair.

When both of them were deep in their slumber  
I couldn't help but pray until the clock ran out of its numbers,  
pray that we could continue living as blissfully as this.  
I wasn't taught to believe in a higher power  
But I still counted my blessings, gathering a thousand Bellflowers  
Hoping they would be kept safe,  
And if Fate itself couldn't guarantee that,  
I would take matters into my own hands, planting a garden full of Love-in-a-Mist flowers.

I've lived enough of my life as a coward, clouded by bitter rage  
But standing in the delivery room that twilight,  
it was as if I was the one who was born again, greeting this world with delight  
Now and forever,truly soaring beyond the confines of my Childhood cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: His nickname for Kokoro is 'my Heart', especially after the memory wipe & before calling each other 'Papa/Mama' ( I know lame but c'mon)
> 
> Needless to say, I don't know what it feels like to be a parent yet, but I imagine it's something like this


	2. The Ocean’s Heart and her Buried Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuru reflecting on all of the partners he's piloted with,  
> Kokoro being the best one and realising he wants to be with her on a deeper level.

During the limited amount of time  
I did work with the purplenette  
I felt indifferent. At times there  
Was a small fire that knew  
It could burn brighter elsewhere.

I didn’t last a day when  
I did partner up with the cherry-blossom haired demon.  
I was ingesting lightning by being with her  
It tormented my spirit and frail body,  
Had it been even a second longer  
I would have a run-in with the Reaper.

Her eyes were bluer than an Ocean,  
sometimes it felt like a disguise  
It looked like she didn’t even have eyes  
Instead, she had a pair of sapphires for the world to see,  
they were brighter than any sunrise-  
But no one else shared the same view  
No one but me saw Kokoro and her Ocean of Sapphires,  
I wondered if she ever saw me with such imbued emotions too.

When we piloted Genista, it felt like we could take on the world  
But I wanted to go far beyond that, my eyes were set on something  
I couldn’t describe, but I felt it run its course, all the way straight from my heart  
I found new comfort being beside her outside of work.

That small fire extinguished itself for being gaudy,  
The digested lightning had long removed itself from my body,  
I only wanted to wander uncharted waters with her,  
To find out what was buried in the Ocean’s heart-  
To understand what other treasures she kept as intimate art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a mood board up on my Tumblr and Instagram if anyone's interested :) 
> 
> Tumblr: https://hinagamoizaf.tumblr.com/tagged/Hinaga-Moizaf  
> Instagram: @Hinaga.Moizaf
> 
> Also, if you like what I've written so far, you might be interested know   
> I'm actually working on an original urban fantasy, coming-of-age series :>  
> It's called Oddity and I'm currently writing the 3rd Volume:https://hinagamoizaf.tumblr.com/tagged/Oddity-Volume-3  
> Or you can just search #Oddity Volume 3 on Tumblr & Instagram!  
> Fanfiction's pretty new to me, and before coming here, this lil' baby has been my passion project xx


	3. I.A Book from Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of Kokoro's poem, this section details her thoughts on the secret book.

I acquainted myself with ferns and flora amounting to a hundred  
Tending to potted friends and a couple of weddings worth of flowers,  
But when I saw his piercing emerald eyes, I wondered:  
'How is there not already a plant named after him?'  
This occupied my mind for hours.

I've read up how humans of the past, the very first Man and Woman  
Lived together in harmony, the two of them in their own garden  
The Woman made a mistake, so they were punished   
as well as all their children that came after, none were pardoned-

But sometimes, the forbidden fruit really is sweet  
It calls my name, inviting me to eat.  
I wonder if our resident lone wolf would like a taste of it too,  
‘If he'd be willing to share the weight of a natural sin?’  
Oh what could have been,   
If something as visible as my eyes and as hidden as my heart   
were twin flames and confidently true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I kinda got a job  
> Yes that is why it took me over a month to upload this  
> Yes this is why it's so damn short
> 
> Moodboard on my Tumblr & IG up soon  
> https://hinagamoizaf.tumblr.com/tagged/Hinaga-Moizaf  
> https://www.instagram.com/hinaga.moizaf/


	4. II.Our Secret Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think Mitsuru’s a very complex character, he can see things beyond their surface value & appearances. This section of the poem might come off as uncharacteristic behaviour for them both, so may revisit in the future.

“Mary, mary, quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?”  
He whispered, eyes locked on the literary flow,  
I stopped tending to my own garden, and asked why he looked so solemn.  
My better half explained, “It’s a nursery from our former society,  
I thought it sounded rather lovely, until my further reading carved a new anxiety.  
Turns out, it came from a rather hideous place,  
Interesting-something so beautiful was littered with disgrace.”

I took my time to think of a response, until his face contorted even more,  
This man promised to protect me, I want to give back that tender drive,  
“But you did find it to be beautiful and lovely, didn’t you?  
I believe that’s just as valid as something from a dusty archive  
In fact, I think that’s a wonderful thing about us humans-  
We can find so many meanings, a thousand interpretations with our control.  
How our hearts are shaped and what fills our own significant scrolls,  
They a whole story on its own, to what rhythm our hearts are in tune with,  
We owe it to ourselves to share that, pass on what occupied our souls.”

“I love the way your Sapphire eyes can see that,” he says as a whisper  
But loud enough for just the two of us.“The way you see so many things too,  
Your heart is so full of hope, it’s like the first petal of Spring.”  
If only you knew, that when I’m with you,  
it’s always like Spring-Even with all the shades of blue  
that colour our Skies and Oceans, no matter how dark or light  
I can always make do, I can wander the waters even with tethered wings,  
I can soar towards that rumored Paradise, with you, as my King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’ve been working on this poem for almost two months, and I still find it might send mixed messages. To clarify, I stand firm in thinking Irl context matters; the historical significance of something should be respected. But the whole ‘How does your garden grow?’ rhyme just COULD NOT get out of my head-a quick google search informed me the poem be funky.
> 
> Also I know Kokoro saying how ‘oh just because a dusty book says one thing doesn’t mean you have to follow it’ contradicts the aspect of her character finding the book & going with it (Idk maybe I’m thinking too much). But the point of this section is her encouraging Mitsuru to stay true to his own interpretation, going with what he felt in his gut : cue how humans are complex & can form so many interpretations from the same matter.


End file.
